A Gentlemanly Visit
by ShinigamiGrell
Summary: During the Revolutionary War, England visits America and finds out why he wants to fight.


A Gentlemanly Visit

America stood staring at the harbor which was in massive disarray. The water was stained with the barrels of tea that had been dumped there the night before. The whole place was in an uproar and America smirked and walked away from the chaos. When he returned to his abode there was a visitor sitting in his office.

"What are you doing here England?" He walked up to the blonde man sitting ever so regally in his shabby home. Adorned with luxuries America dreamed of, he stood looking condescendingly at the sight before him. America was poor and angry and ready for a fight. He was dressed much too plainly and his eyes burned with hatred.

"I came to see about the recent incident, I find it rather offensive that all the tea I so graciously granted you was mercilessly dumped into the Boston Harbor." He looked out the window and spoke down to America with his regal voice which made America feel inferior. He always felt inferior when England was around. "America I know you're upset but you must understand this is all for the best."

America could no longer contain his anger. He lashed out at England with tears growing in his eyes. "How can you say that? It is best for you maybe but look at me! I'm trying my best to survive and make a living but you keep pushing me back. It's like you want me to fail. All I want to do is make you proud, to be on my own and prove that I'm good enough for you!" He wept into his hands and England walked closer to him.

"America." He put his hand on America's shoulder hesitantly. America looked up at him and wiped his tears quickly from his face. He turned away but England grabbed his face gently in his hands and looked into the eyes of the person he cared most about. America was fragile and so angry which England couldn't help but find cute. He leaned closer but pulled back at the last moment. Always the stoic ruler England had forgotten how to be compassionate. Before he could move his hands away America grabbed hold of them and looked intensely at England through his tearful eyes.

"America don't look at me like that." England blushed slightly at the intensity of America's gaze. America grabbed England's face and moved closer and pressed his lips against England's.

"Please, I just want you to recognize me. I want to be on my own. I want to show you that I can be the hero." England looked at the desperate man before him; so full of desire and pain. He put his hands on America's face and pulled him closer pressing his lips to America's trembling ones.

They kissed gently and deeply, England holding America like a child, so gently for fear he might break. He flicked his tongue into America's mouth and was repaid by the feel of America's tongue in return. He grabbed America's hair and kissed him harder, filling his mouth with his tongue. America breathed harder now, feeling the depth of England's passion. England started pulling America's shirt over his head; they broke their kiss long enough for him to remove it. England kissed America's neck now, gently caressing the skin with his tongue. He pushed America back until he hit the wall and continued kissing his neck and gradually moved down to his shoulders then his chest. He breathed hot air onto America's nipples and he let out a soft moan in response. England smiled and started licking the other man's nipples and gently biting them making America breathe harder and give little moans of pleasure. He reached down and undid America's pants and pulled them slowly down to his ankles followed by his underwear. America stood blushing against the wall; his face full of innocence. England put his hands on America's hips and put America's manhood in his mouth caressing it with his tongue, licking the head which sent America into near convulsions of pleasure. He moaned harder as England continued to lick his most sensitive spot. He felt a fierce desire come over him when England stopped.

England stood once more pushing his body against America's, feeling the hardness of America's excitement against himself. He kissed America once more letting his tongue slide in and out. He started to unbutton his own shirt and pulled it off his skin. He directed America to the small bed in the corner of the room and pushed him down on it. He leaned down and kissed America again and again letting his lips wander down his neck and chest. America ran his fingers through England's hair and arched his back slightly when England flicked his tongue over his nipples. He moaned quietly begging England to continue. England reached down and placed his hand upon America's erection. America moaned louder now and England flipped him onto his back. England pulled his own pants and underwear off and kissed America's back.

He grabbed America's thighs and positioned himself to enter. When he went in America pulled his head back and moaned with pleasure. England got excited by his moans and thrust passionately, rocking back and forth. As the pleasure mounted he grabbed America's hips which were rocking against his body and pulled them harder against himself. America moaned louder, "England…" Hearing his name in such a way only made England want more. He was thrusting as fast as he could, feeling the tension in his abdomen build. He was letting low growls of pleasure escape his lips and America was rocking furiously trying to keep up with England's growing desire. England reached forward and clenched America's manhood in his hand and the pressure made America come with a loud moaning cry. England trust hard once more and threw his head back and cried out in pleasure as he too came inside America. He left America and fell, exhausted beside him on the bed.

America looked at him, face still flushed and breathing still rushed. After a few minutes England said, "The reason I have made it so hard for you America, is because I can't bring myself to let you go." England showed his vulnerability in a way that America had never seen. He took England's hand in his own and closed his eyes, pulling his hand close to his face. They laid there for a while, too exhausted to move. At long last England rose and put his clothes back on. He looked at the man sleeping in the bed and pulled the blankets up to cover him. He kissed his forehead and walked towards the door. Before leaving he looked once more at the man sleeping peacefully and said, "You really have grown up my America. I am indeed proud." With that he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

The End


End file.
